Blodwyn Powell
'Blodwyn Powell '''is the British (Actually Welsh) Representative to the Alpha StarS, and one of the few Symphogear users of the Representative Forces. Interestingly, her backstory mirrors the Legend of King Arthur as does her rank, file and "relationship" with one of the distant members of The Commonwealth. She carries herself out as a 'knight' proving that their people are just as honorable as before. Appearance With spiral twintails combed behind her, there's a small hint of bravery and poise in each step she takes. Green eyes sparkle at the greater world before her, almost expecting something to happen. Impeccably dressed, she is the rose of United Kingdom. Her face-claim is ''Oldrin Zevon ''from ''Code Geass: Oz the Reflection Her theme is Heroes and her BGM is Colors. Her upgraded Symphogear and Breaker Theme is Worlds End. Biography The ordinary girl living in the town of Caerphilly, she grew up in the commuter town until the age of 18. From there, she attended Cardiff University studying Engineering. It was here she fell in love with one of the distant members of the Royal Family, one Millie MacNab. On one trip to Glastonbury Abbey, by mystical sense of humor, there appeared to be some odd pole piece stuck in an outcropping. As she approached for her turn at removing its piece, she sang an old Welsh song, resonating its Aufwachen Waveform. Almost immediately, she was taken by Military Intelligence, Section 6, for immediate screening. She has gained quite the popularity for the British net-denizens for her origins and background, prompting many confusion by both the British and Welsh governments. But Blodwyn has no intention of arguing with the greater politics; she only intents to serve the best she can. The Bavarian Illuminati could not believe that yet another Symphogear user would appear. Especially in their own backyard. Similar situations like the Attack in Washington, DC occurred as retaliation. It was here Blodwyn realized what she must do. There was no other opinion for the sake of country, herself and her love. Powers As another Symphogear user, Blodwyn's relic was the former prize possession of the Late King Arthur Pendragon. It is the sister and original unit to the Excalibur Clarent. Her songs are primarily emulating British Invasion ''Rock (like ''The Beetles) or Glam Rock (David Bowie & Queen). When Finé designed the Caledfwlch and its sister units, it was meant as a 'general-all-purpose' Symphogear. As such, it does not excel or underperform in any area. This works to advantage and disadvantage. It allows Blodwyn to get into almost any situation. However, due to a lack of coordination, it's better to set an objective for her than going out on her own. She can use different variants of sword slashes, beams and bachau (hooks). In essence, the Lancelot and Lancelot Frontier. An X-Drive form akin to the Lancelot Albion. Trivia When initially designed, Blodwyn was akin to an older (but ''slightly less ''dense) Tachibana Hibiki. Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52 Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Original Generations